Sonny With a Chance of Being on a Game Show
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: Chad has a beach house in Santa Barbara and invites his cast and Sonny's cast, where both casts are on a game show. What will happen during the game show? Story better than summary! Channy! Rated T because the letter T is awesome.
1. Chad's Beach House

**Hi! NEW STORY! :D I've been wanting to start a new story for a while, but I had no idea what to write about. Actually, I did, but I wanted it to be completely different from what I've read on here in the past. And this one is! YAY! Sorta hyper at the moment out of excitement over writing this story! So, here's chapter 1! This takes place before Falling for the Falls, but the episodes Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star and Sonny: So Far never happened.**

**Disclaimer: Why would you think I own SWAC/So Random? If I did, would I be on a website to make FANfictions for that series? I didn't think so.**

* * *

><p>CPOV<p>

"Chloe, all I want is you," I said. We're filming the last scene of the last episode of Mackenzie Falls this season.

"But what about Pene-"

"I don't care about Penelope! You're the one I love." Chastity gasped.

"And...CUT! Great ending, guys! See you in 2 months!" The director said, then left. Finally! I don't have to work with these actors that aren't as good as me for 2 months! But I'm not gonna lie, they're good people.

"So, Chad, what are you doing for the next 2 months?" Chastity asked as we walked to the cafeteria. We've become good friends over the years, she's probably my best friend that's a girl from the cast (there's only one other girl and Marta can be...Tawni-ish) but she's still not as good as an actor as me.

"The usual. I'm going to my beach house in Santa Barbara, you?" I said. My house in Santa Barbara isn't that big, my regular house is like a mansion!

"Probably nothing," She said. Aw, that stinks.

"What about you come with me to my beach house? The rest of the cast is coming, I just didn't get to ask you yet," I said. It's true; they told me they were coming within the past week.

_Flashback of finding out that they were coming:_

_Ferguson:_

_"Chad, my man, you going to your beach house this year?" Ferguson asked me this time last week._

_"You wanna go, don't you?" I said. It's not that I don't want him to go, I just want to have the house to myself for once._

_"Well, now that you mention it, I would, thanks," Ferguson said._

_Marta:_

_"Hey Chad, I wish I had a beach house like you," She said last Monday. I sighed._

_"You also want to go, don't you?" I asked her._

_"Well, now that you mention it..." Marta said._

_Skylar:_

_"Sigh...I wish I had an awesome cast mate that owned a beach house...sigh..." Skylar said on Wednesday. How did he get on this show? That's terrible acting!_

_"If you want to come, just tell me!" I said._

_"Well, now that you mention it, I really want to go to your beach house this summer!" Skylar said._

_End of Flashback_

...So the rest of the cast basically invited themselves. I can't leave Chastity out.

"That would be great! Thanks!" Chastity said.

"You're welcome, we're leaving next Monday, meet the rest of the cast in the parking lot at 10am sharp," I told her.

"Awesome, I'll pack my bags when I get home! Did you invite Sonny?" Chastity asked. Sonny?

"Why would I invite Sonny?" I asked her.

"Because you like her and this could be your opportunity to tell her," Chastity said. Why would I like Sonny? All she has is a stupid cute smile and beautiful hair and big brown eyes that I love and...wait, what am I thinking?

"I'm not in love with Sonny!" I said.

"Hah! I didn't say_ love_, I said _like_!" Chastity said. "Just invite her, and so no one will get suspicious that you love her, invite her whole cast. I'll explain it to our cast while you ask."

"Why would I invite Randoms to stay in my beach house?" I asked her.

"Because you love Sonny and you can't just invite her, that's too obvious," Chastity said. She has a point.

"Fine! I'll invite them!" I yelled. We got to the cafeteria.

"And Chad? Tell them you want a truce and that they can choose between a steak or a lobster for lunch today, as another sign of a truce, and call her cast by their real names," Chastity said.

"Fine!" I said. While Chastity sat down with the rest of our cast, I went to get a plate of lobster, then went to the Random's table.

"Sup, Randoms?" I said when I got there. Sonny sighed.

"What do you want, Chad?" She asked me.

"All I want is a truce between our 2 shows. As a sign of friendship, I want you guys to eat steak or lobster today instead of that ick," I said, taking away Sonny's plate of ick and giving her a lobster instead, remembering that she liked to play with the lobster back when she was on the Falls...sorta. Sonny looked at me suspiciously.

"What's the catch?" Sonny asked me.

"No catch, just in a generous mood," I answered. Sonny looked at me surprised.

"Well, then, thanks, Chad," She said, smiling at me. I smiled back. This is nice. Her eyes are like pools of chocolate, I could swim in them all day...Snap out of it, Chad! You need to see what the rest of them want! I threw out Sonny's ick.

"What would the rest of you like?" I asked them. Tawni and Zora wanted steak while Nico and Grady wanted lobster. I told Brenda that and she gave them their lobsters and steak.

"Thanks, Chad," Tawni said in between bites.

"As another sign of friendship, I would like all of you to come to my beacch house for the next 2 months," I said. Sonny looked at me suspicious.

"You wouldn't give us all this stuff unless you wanted something from us, what do you want?" Sonny asked me.

"Guess this through your head: I. Don't. Want. Anything. From. The. Cast. Of. So. Random. Get it? Got it? Good," I said. "Meet my cast at the studio parking lot next Monday at 10am," I winked at Sonny, then went to my table. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sonny blushing. She's so cute when she's blushing. Stupid cute.

"So, what did they say?" Chastity asked me.

"Yes, they're coming," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>That was pretty short for me, but I want you guys to wait until the next chapter to see what's next. Review!<strong>


	2. Packing and Pranks

**Hi! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took so long to update! So much has been happening in my life! School just started (I'm already getting homework on the weekends -_-) and I'm constantly getting writer's block for my stories, that I never get to come on and update! Warning: There is a tiny amount of cursing in this chapter. While writing this story, I needed to find pics of Demi, so I went on a webite for Demi pictures and it has this part for pictures of her going shopping or something like that and it said what she did on her birthday. Go to CVS. What a fun thing to do on your 19th birthday. By the way, happy belated, Demi! That was really belated :P**

**I'm starting to think that it's not a good idea to write chapters of stories while listening to Taylor Swift, I could somehow make Chad propose to Marta, then have Sonny walk in on the wedding and say, "Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow, you need to hear me out and they said speak now!" You know what's funny? The day before I saw Taylor Swift in concert, I knew she was gonna sing her song Better Than Revenge, and at one part, she sings, "Let's hear the applause," and I was thinking that I should start clapping and screaming at that part, and at the actual concert, Taylor paused for applause! It's like she was reading my mind!**

**I have a quck question: If you were writing a story and you had Zora, Marshall, and a made up character going on a plane from CA to NY and you had Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady going on a plane from the UK to NY, what would you have them do on the plane? By the way, in the story, Chad's not on a plane because he's promoting Mackenzie Falls in the UK. If you give me an idea, you'll have a part in either this story or another one of my stories! But I can't promise you how big the part will be, sorry. You could be the bad guy, you could be the guy Grady falls in love with, or you can be the one that puts Channy together. Who knows who you'll be.**

**Shoutouts to DannySamLover20, Sarapsg2010xx, kitkat299, Sonnybella, andribosc, x0xalexis8, and BaskInMyRandomness (anonymous reviewer)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC or the Check it Out Girls. And I don't repeatidly say, "Check it out!" either.**

* * *

><p>SPOV<p>

"What just happened?" I asked my cast, who was eating either steak or lobster. I can't believe I just thought that.

"I think Chad invited us to his beach house in Santa Barbara and gave us steak and lobster," Tawni said in between bites of steak. I looked at my lobster. The lobster Chad gave to me while Brenda gave the rest of my cast their food. I looked at the rest of my cast. Nico and Grady already finished their lobsters and was trying to get a bite of Zora's steak since they knew she wouldn't finish it. After a while, Zora gave them her steak and Nico split it in half, giving one half to Grady. and beginning to eat the other. While they were trying to get Zora's steak, Tawni tried to keep her's away from them. After every bite, she would wipe her mouth and put Cocoa Moco Cocoa on. Of course.

"But why? He hates us, why would he invite us to stay in a beach house?" I asked.

"Just like it, Sonny! Now, we gotta go pack, we're leaving on Monday and today's Friday! We have a lot of shopping to do this weekend!" Tawni said.

"So Random films in 5 minutes," The announcer thing said.

"Right after we film the last episode of the season!" Tawni said, then we all walked to the set. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me and when I turned around to see who was, I saw Chad look away. Wait, looked _away_? As in he was looking at me? I'm not one of those gorgeous Meal or No Meal girls, I'm just me, nothing special about it. I have boring features, brown eyes and brown hair is so common, there's nothing special about it. I changed into my Check it Out girls outfit and got to set in time. We started filming right away.

"Check it out, it's an astronaut!" I exclaimed, pointing to Grady in the astronaut costume.

"Check it out, I bet he's getting space food for like, space!" Tawni said.

"I'm getting flowers for my girlfriend!" Grady yelled.

"Check it out, the astronaut has a girlfriend!" I said.

"Check it out, I wish he wasn't, I love astronauts!" Tawni declared, putting her hand on Grady's shoulder. He took it off like it was a used tissue.

"I'm out of here," Grady stated, throwing the flowers on the ground, then walking away.

"Check it out, what was his problem?" I asked.

"Check it out, I don't know, but he REGECTED me!" Tawni said, almost in tears. I comforted her character.

"Check it out, it's okay, he wasn't worth it," I said. Nico walked in (well, he's on his knees) with a wig on.

"Check it out, it's Willow Smith!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Check it out, I LOVE you, can I have an autograph?" I asked, holding out a piece of paper.

"I whip my hair back and forth, I whip my hair back and forth!" Nico sang, putting a dozen of eggs on the register thing.

"Check it out, I love this song!" Tawni exclaimed.

"Check it out, me too!" I said, dancing.

"Check it out, this is the 10 items or less lane and Willow has 12 items!" Tawni said, taking 2 eggs out and throwing them at Zora, who just walked in.

"Check it out, she has 10 items now!" I exclaimed. Nico left on his knees and Zora came to us.

"What's your problem? First, you're hitting on my boyfriend, and now, you're throwing eggs at me?" Zora asked. She took an egg out of no where and threw it at Tawni. How I would hate to be Tawni right now.

"Check it out, leave like, NOW!" I said, helping Tawni get the eggs off of her. Zora left the room.

"Check out dance?"

"Check out dance." We started doing our little dance.

"They're the check it out girls and they're checking it out for yooooooooooou! Check it out!" We did our poses at the end. The camera turned off and Tawni ran to go take a shower. I decided to start paking for Santa Barbara, which I still don't know why I'm going there. There's a catch. Chad wants, no, _needs _something from my cast, and no matter what I do, I won't give it to him. Sure, he has perfect hair and the most beautiful eyes that I get lost into so easily and- wait, what am I thinking? Sure, he basically is the guy version of Aphrodite, they'd be a perfect couple since they're both GORGEOUS, but I'm not giving him what he wants.

Besides, he probably wants us to embarrass ourselves somehow, and why would we do that? It's something Chad would do. Chad's just wild and crazy, just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated, got away from some mistake and now, I miss screaming and fighting and- I really have to stop listening to Taylor Swift songs. Because that one was The Way I Loved You. And the next line is kissing in the rain. And sure, I've screamed and fought with Chad in the rain, but never _kissed_ him in the rain.

I'm getting really off topic, so let's get back to packing. According to Tween Weekly, Chad usually stays there for a week (what? I had to do my research.), so I'll bring a week's worth of clothes, plus bathing suits and anything else I would need at a beach house in Santa Barbara. I don't keep a lot of clothes in my dressing room, but I keep a few in case I need them, so I'll take this really pretty dress from my dressing room, it's a blue floral dress that I wear with a leather jacket **(A/N All pics are on my profile)**. It would be perfect for impressing Ch- I mean talking to cute guys at the beach. I wasn't about to say impress Chad, psh, that's crazy talk. If anyone wants to impress Chad, it's Chastity, I've seen the way she looks at him and there's rumors of them dating in Tween Weekly, they're called Chadsity. Besides, she plays Chad's love interest on his show (not that I watch it...psh...psh...psh), so it would be hard to not like him in real life.

CPOV

What to take with me to Santa Barbara...what to take with me to Santa Barbara...doesn't Ferguson have that cologne from Prada, Prada Milano, that everyone's been saying is basically a girl magnet? I smirked at the thought of even more girls flinging themselves towards me. That smirk turned into a smile when I thought of a certain brunette from Chuckle City being one of them. I have to get that cologne. I snuck into Ferguson's dressing room and saw him sleeping on his couch in his dressing room. I might as well have a little fun since he's sleeping, I still have to get revenge from his last prank of me...

_10 minutes later_

Okay, the makeup I took from the make up artists is on his face, including lipstick, eye shadow, and that thing girls put on their eyelashes **(A/N...he's talking about mascara...lol I don't know how much guys know about makeup, so Chad won't know much :P)**, so now, I can take the cologne without worrying about losing my title of being the Prank King. Yes, not only can Chad Dylan Cooper act, he can also prank. Ferguson and I are in a prank war right now, which is why I had to prank him. My pranks are usually over-the-top, but I didn't have time for that, I have to get the cologne. But I do have time for a quick flashback of me pranking people.

_Flashback of Chad pranking people_

_Pranking Tawni_

_6 year old Chad put the shaving cream on Tawni's hand. She's gonna hate him after this, even though she says she already does. He knows she's secretly in love with her. He took a feather and put it under Tawni's nose, making Tawni put her hand with the shaving cream on her face, which woke her up from her blissful nap._

_"CHAD DYLAN GOLDFARB!"_

_Pranking Chastity_

_13 year old Chad made sure that the chicken stayed quiet. Chastity had a deathly fear of chickens, so he put one in her dressing room, just for a laugh. He put it in her personal bathroom and quickly left the room, right before 13 year old Chastity walked in._

_"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"_

_Pranking Marta_

_14 year old Chad put the last of the neon pink hair dye in Marta's shampoo. Marta's probably gonna kill him for making her hair pink, but she DID touch his hair...she's in the pool right now, which has a blue dye in it that's gonna turn her skin blue, but she won't realize until after she has her bright pink hair. Chad walked out of her dressing room and waited for Marta to walk in her dressing room. She walked in with her now blue skin. He chuckled after she closed the door._

_"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"_

_Pranking Skyler_

_15 year old Chad put the last water balloon in the bucket above the door of Skyler's dressing room. Skyler's a good guy, but he made the mistake of saying that Chad was a good actor. Chad's not a good actor, he's the greatest actor of his generation! Since Skyler didn't say that, Chad had to get revenge. Chad left the dressing room using an alternate route (there was no way Chad was gonna risk getting his hair wet) and waited for Skyler to walk in his dressing room._

_"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"_

_Pranking the Randoms_

_2 months ago, Chad put the last of the butter on the wooden floors of Chuckle City's hallways. Someone *cough* the Randoms *cough* put a huge spider in his dressing room. He needed to get revenge on them. So he was buttering up the floors of their hallways so they would fall. A lot. Chad went to the cafeteria so the Randoms wouldn't see him._

_"Ugh, what did Pooper do?"_

_"Stupid Pooper!"_

_"Chad made my heel break!"_

_"I'm gonna have to stay in the vents for the next few days."_

_"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"_

_Flashback over_

I chuckled, remembering the last prank. Sonny chased me for hours after that one. I actually knew the Randoms didn't put that spider in my dressing room that day, it was actually Ferguson, but I wanted an excuse to see Sonny for a while. And having her chase me was worth it. I still wish that day, she was chasing me because she wanted to be with me, not because she wanted to hurt me. I grabbed the bottle of cologne and started to leave.

"Chad? What are you doing with my favorite cologne?" Crap.

**"**Oh, I just needed it for...stuff," I answered him. This is what the greatest actor of this generation comes up with? Ferguson smirked.

"You want it to impress Sonny, don't you?" Ferguson said.

"Psh! No I'm not! Why would I want to impress Sonny? Psh, that's crazy talk!" I said in a high voice. I'm around Sonny too much. Ferguson's smirk grew.

"You're even talking like her! And Chastity told me what you told her, Santa Barbara would be the perfect time to tell Sonny that you love her!" Ferguson said.

"But I'm afraid she won't love me back," I answered him.

"Chad, you're Chad Dylan Cooper! And Chad Dylan Cooper fears nothing!" Ferguson reminded me.

"You're right! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper and I fear nothing!" I said.

"So who are you gonna tell that you love Sonny in Santa Barbara?" Ferguson said in an authority-like tone.

"SONNY!" I answered.

"Who are you gonna tell?"

"SONNY!"

SPOV

I'm almost ready to go home for the day, I just need to borrow Tawni's Coco Moco Coco in case Ch- I mean in case I see a cute guy. Yeah, that's what I meant. Yup. Cute guys. Not Chad. I unlocked the safe Tawni keeps them in (Tawni doesn't want anyone to take one, but I heard her saying it outloud once when she was unlocking it. The comination's 1-2-3!) and took one of the containers of her beloved lipstick, then closed the safe. I was about to put it in my bag when Tawni walked in.

"Sonny, what are you doing with my Coco Moco Coco?" Tawni asked. Great. Cue sarcasm.

"Um, nothing, I just wanted to see if this would be a good shade for one of my friends back in Wisconsin. Yup, it's good!" I said in my high voice. Darn you high voice! Tawni smirked.

"You took this in case Chad admits his undying love for you, then kisses you under the stars or something like that, am I right? Or am I right?" Tawni questioned.

"Psh, I'm not taking it because of that, I just want it in case there's cute guys at Santa Barbara! Yeah, that's good," I said, murmuring the last part. I thankfully didn't say it in my high voice. Tawni eyed me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded, afraid that if I spoke, then I would use my high voice.

"Well, okay then, I guess I'll see you on Monday, bye," Tawni said, leaving the room. **(A/N Is it supposed to be Friday? Well, now it's Friday if it wasn't before.) **I sighed in relief after she left the room. That was a close one.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that's the chapter! Review! Yay, this chapter reached 3000 words! And remember:<strong>

**If you were writing a story and you had Zora, Marshall, and a made up character going on a plane from CA to NY and you had Sonny, Tawni, Nico, and Grady going on a plane from the UK to NY, what would you have them do on the plane? By the way, in the story, Chad's not on a plane because he's promoting Mackenzie Falls in the UK. If you give me an idea, you'll have a part in either this story or another one of my stories!**


End file.
